ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal Blacksmiths (episode)
"You were going to...steal it?" - Lou showing great disappointment and disbelief to the Ninja's actions of stealing the blade cup. The Royal Blacksmiths is the ninth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot In a barren desert, Pythor and his fellow Serpentine search for the second silver Fangblade in a pyramid. After seeing the pyramid is full of traps, Pythor uses Lloyd to find the Fangblade. After surviving deadly traps, Lloyd finds where the Fangblade is hidden, and he reports that the Fangblade is missing. At the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya begin brainstorming for ideas to find the Fangblade. Cole gets an idea and shows them the Ninjago Talent Show. He tells them he wasn't a very good dancer, so he ran away, and since has been sending letters back to his dad lying to him that he is still attending the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. Cole then shows them the first prize for the competition is the Blade Cup, which is really a Fangblade. Back in Lord Garmadon's Dimension, Sensei Wu and his brother are climbing the Mountain of Madness. After pressing on, the are targeted by Craglings, though they seem to be defeated quite easily. The Destiny's Bounty arrives in the city where Cole's dad lives. They arrive at Lou's home, and find that he is under the belief that they have come to replace his dancing quartet, "The Royal Blacksmiths." Without further ado, they begin to practice for the competition (though with the intention of stealing the Blade Cup). The ninja note that Cole's dad is even more strict than Sensei Wu, and they find it easier to dance. Jay even begins to think they can win the competition, though Cole insists that they must steal the trophy. Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu have now reached the summit of the Mountain of Madness. Inside the crater is a massive blue portal. Just then, Lord Garmadon betrays Wu, saying his intentions were just to get back to Ninjago. Wu is speechless, and Garmadon pushes Wu into the warp, which will lead them back to Ninjago. It is now the night of the talent show, and the ninja become very uneasy, seeing the Serpentine are now in the competition. However, the Serpentine quartet is very bad, and Pythor (who feigns being a judge) intimidates the other judges to change their score higher. As the ninja are about to go on stage, Cole hastily decides he wants to show his dad who he really is, and they change their act, costumes, and quartet name. They now appear on stage, in their ZX suits, and their dance is based on Spinjitzu, with the music being "The Weekend Whip," the theme song of the show. Pythor summon his Serpentine to attack them. The ninja defeat them gracefully, and Cole finally performs the legendary move the "Triple Tiger Sashey" on three Fangpyres. The Serpentine are quelled for the time being. The ninja win the cup, and Cole becomes saddened after he sees his father did not attend. They go backstage to find Cole's dad, who is very proud of his son and explains he shouldn't have held Cole back from his real talent: being a ninja. This is when a disgusted Pythor cues his Constrictai to drop the stage lights, sand sacks, and other stage supplies on Cole's dad. Cole hurriedly propels himself on top of his father, and the debris falls on Cole. Pythor gets away with the Blade Cup. Just then, the four weapons of Spinjitzu begin to glow, and Zane exclaims, "He reached his full potential!" Cole then arrises from the pile of stage objects and lifts the debris off his dazed father. Back at his father's house, Lou presents Cole with a certificate of proof he was there at the competition. It was a picture of the ninja winning the Blade Cup. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Announcer - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Kruncha - Michael Dobson Trivia *This is the first time Cole does the "Triple Tiger Sashe." *In this episode, Cole refers to someone named "Clutch Powers." Clutch Powers is a character from another LEGO film, "The Adventures of Clutch Powers." *Lord Garmadon appears in the land of Ninjago for the first time since he was banished down to the Underworld. *The Craglings in Lord Garmadon's Dimension look like the rock monsters from an earlier LEGO setline, "Power Miners." *Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay dance to The Weekend Whip in this episode, this is the first time we hear the song other then the intro. *Chokun, Mezmo, Snappa. and Lasha are the four members of the "TREBLE MAKERS," a pun on the musical symbol, the treble clef, and the term trouble makers. *In The Royal Blacksmiths, Nuckal and Kruncha were cheering the Serpentine on, despite their hideous song. But in All of Nothing, they claim the snakes "stink." Even in the The Day of The Great Devourer, they supported a rally against Serpentine. This might mean that in the Bladecup contest, the Skeleton Generals didn't know what the Serpentine really are when they were in their disguises, which is really quite pathetic. *The name of this episode is given because Lou's dance group was also called The Royal Blacksmiths. *Cole unlock his ture pontencail Gallery NinjaDance.jpg|The ninja performing Louy.png|Cole's father, Lou 111px-Screen_shot_2012-03-10_at_9_37_54_AM.png|Casual Jay. 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-10_at_11_11_57_PM.png pythor and skales ep.9.png lou and the trophy ep.9.png sensei and garmadon ep.9.png dark dimansion ep.9.png monster ep.9.png vs craglings ep.9.png lloyd1 ep.6.png cole1 ep.9.png casual guys ep.9.png lou ep.9.png lou and kai ep.9.png 1skaels and snike ep.9.png dancing guys ep.9.png sensei wu ep.9.png ninjago talent ep.9.png chokun and fang suei talent ep.9.png ninja harmony ep.9.png cole's true potential ep.9.png cole's true potential1 ep.9.png cole and zane ep.9.png vortex ep.9.png garmadon's return.png serpentine talent.png blade cup.png treble makers1.png 2121212121.png kruncha nuckal ep.9.png triple1 ep.9.png triple 2 ep.11.png triple 3 ep.11.png triple 4 ep.11.png triple 5 ep.11.png Pythor and the judge ep.9.png Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes